mega_man_cyber_moonlightfandomcom-20200213-history
Proto Man
Proto Man, 'also known as Blues (ブルース''Burūsu) is a protagonist in both the official Mega Man series and Mega Man: Cyber Moon. He is the first Robot Master created by Dr. Light even before Mega Man himself was created. He is the older brother of Mega Man and Roll who first appeared during the movie, Mega Man 3- The End of Dr. Wily? under his secret alter persona, Break Man ever since his reactivation via Dr. Wily. However, during the movie, Mega Man 4- A New Evil Ambition, he leaves Wily's forces when he decided that kidnapping Kalinka Cossack was a terrible idea. And thus at the end of the movie, he returns home to Dr. Light. He now fights on the side of good with Mega Man, the Light Robot Masters, and the Sailor Scouts. History '''Origin Proto Man was originally intended to become the first humanoid robot capable of independent thought and reasoning. However, unlike most robots, Proto Man is mostly human. His creation has him with 90% human features, such as human organs in a robotic body, blood, and sweat. He was a prototype robot, so his design was not complete. Although he greatly exceeded his creator's expectations on several levels, it was later discovered that his energy core had a critical problem that would eventually make him stop functioning. Dr. Light planned to repair him. However, since he was created too independent, Proto Man feared the modification would change his character. Proto Man refused to have Dr. Light meddle with his systems and fled to protect his sense of identity. Years later, Dr. Light assumed that Proto Man was gone, and eventually gave up on him, hoping he would return home one day. Learning from his mistakes, he perfected the energy core and created two unit robots, Rock and Roll, to help him with the housework and other 6 robots destined to help humanity. The The military of Japan would later be inspired by Proto Man's design, which led to the creation of the Sniper Joe series. Proto Man wandered the world alone. Before his energy reactor was completely depleted, the scientist Dr. Wily found him collapsed and dying. Dr. Wily managed to temporarily repair Proto Man by altering his power reactor from a solar to a nuclear one, as well as making other modifications, turning him into a combat robot. He also gave Proto Man the Proto Shield to compensate for his body's weakness, and in an attempt to hide his identity from Dr. Light, he gave him his helmet and his now-trademark visor. Working on Proto Man's systems gave Wily greater knowledge in creating robots at the same level as Dr. Light, helping his plans for world domination along. Indebted to Dr. Wily, Proto Man served him until his encounters with Mega Man in Mega Man 3- The End of Dr. Wily? in which after Dr. Light finally sees him again and tells everyone all about him and his origins, Mega Man and Sailor Moon try to get him to come back home. Proto Man's signature whistle is a staple of the character and almost always plays before his appearance. Personality Proto Man is calm, cool, collected in any situation. He is also shown to be greatly independent. As someone who values his family so much, he risked body failure just to avoid seeing the ones he loves hurt in any form of pain. He also despises others who were either made in his image or were based off him in some way. He plays a teacher role with Mega Man by helping him out and giving advice, and even saves his life on a few occasions. He is a loner who, similar to his brother, has a strong sense of justice and helps those who need it. He is also a grateful person as shown by how he repays Wily's debt for temporarily fixing him. Abilities He does not fight often, but Proto Man is just as good of a fighter as his little brother. He also has a variety of attacks at his disposal. * Proto Buster (ブルースバスター Blues Buster): A powerful arm cannon like the Mega Buster. Proto Man can charge energy to make the shot stronger. * Proto Shield (ブルースシールド Blues Shield): A strong shield that can deflect most attacks, he also dashes while holding it, using it as a battering ram. * Proto Strike (ブルースストライク Blues Strike): A powerful short range charge shot . * 'Big Bang Strike ' (ビッグバンストライク): An energy blast of tremendous power. This attack is very dangerous to Proto Man, however, as it severely drains his energy. It's used in Mega Man & Bass to destroy King's strong shield. * '''Variable Weapons System: '''Dr. Wily gave Proto Man his very own copy chip, revealing that he too can replicate Robot Master Weapons.